The recent literature discloses a variety of mercaptoacyl amino acids which are useful for inhibiting the conversion of angiotensin I to angiotensin II, and are therefore useful in the treatment of hypertension.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,267, issued Sept. 18, 1979 and 4,337,201, issued June 29, 1982 disclose phosphinylalkanoyl prolines and esters and salts thereof. These compounds are inhibitors of the action of angiotensin converting enzyme in mammals and are hypotensive agents.